


Last Night Alive

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Book Euron, Euron joined the fight in the north, F/M, Magic, Season 8, Sex, jonerys didn’t happen, missy/wormsy didn’t happen, pre apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: How Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen spend there last nights alive if a few things went differently
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Jon Snow
Comments: 49
Kudos: 17





	Last Night Alive

Jon

He stared up at the cold stone face of his long dead mother. It had been weeks now since he’d been told the truth of his birth but it was yet to sink in. He had told no one else, and part of him wished he would never have too. He was perfectly fine living out his days as Jon Snow, and he certainly didn’t need the added weight that came with a name like Aegon. How would the Queen react? Gods know she had taken some convincing to join them in the first place, and he had no desire to be her enemy. In any case he would wait till after the battle, it would only serve as a distraction now. Besides they may all be dead in the morning anyway. A noise from behind him startled him and he turned towards the entrance.

“Who’s there?” He asked. It was silent for a moment before the Queens handmaiden stepped out, had she been spying on him?

“Forgive me Lord Snow, I did not think anyone would be down here.” Missandei said. 

“What brings you down here?” He asked.

“Supplies.” She explained, holding up a box. “Just in case.”

“Aye, a wise move.” He agreed, there was no telling how long they could be down here. The young lady placed the box at the feet of his fathers statue, uncle he should say. 

“Wiser than placing the women and children with the dead?” She asked. “These monsters can raise the dead can they not?” He have a short laugh.

“Worry not My Lady.” He said. “This crypt is a special place, the dead will not rise in here.”

“Why exactly?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Magic, there are wards going back to Bran the Builder. Bran insists the old spells will hold so long as he doesn’t come down here.”

“You believe in magic?” She asked.

“You serve a Queen with three dragons My Lady, we are preparing to fight an army of undead men My Lady, how could you not?” He said.

“I suppose.” She conceded. “What are you doing down here My Lord, if I may ask?”

“This is where I come to think.” He said.

“And what are you thinking about?” She asked.

“What happens if we survive?” He pondered.

“Than we live.” She said with a shrug. “We go about our lives.”

“The White Walkers have been my life for so long.” He said.

“Than you will be free of the burden.” She said.

“We’ll see.” He said. Thorne’s last words ringing in his head. “Will you continue to serve Her Grace?”

“Of course.” She said.

“Forever?” He asked.

“I guess we’ll see.” She said with a small smile. “Is this how you will spend your last night than? Alone in a crypt?”

“That was the plan.” He admitted. “How about you?”

“I don’t know.” She said.

“Well I welcome the company.” He said, flashing her a smile.

“I’m glad.” She said, with an odd look on her face. “Perhaps we can spend our last night somewhere more pleasant.”

“Where would you prefer my lady?” He asked.

“Your chambers perhaps?” She said. His eyes left his mother’s statue and found those belonging to the beautiful translator, her intentions clear. Desire filled him at the prospect of sex and grabbed her hand and hastily led her out of the cold dark crypt.

—————————————————————————

As soon as his chamber door closed behind them there lips were on each other. There tongues clashed in a passionate kiss as they quickly made to undress one another. He removed his tunic as she worked on the laces of her dress, once they were undone he hastily pulled it off.

“Gods your beautiful.” He murmured as he beheld her nakedness. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze as his hands went to her breasts. After a thorough inspection with his hands he attacked her teats with his mouth, sucking and licking at both of them as she moaned in delight. She led him to the bed and laid down on her back. He gently spread her legs and made his way between them. He inserted a digit into her folds to find her wet and ready, but he wasn’t quite ready to enter her just yet.

“Oh.” She said as he placed a sloppy kiss to the sensitive spot between her legs. He lapped at her folds with his tongue as she squirmed beneath him, moaning in pleasure. He continued to lick, kiss and suck at her most sensitive spot until she finally cried out as she found her release, which he hungrily lapped up. He pulled back from between her legs and behold the beautiful handmaiden as she tried to regain her composure, her flushed face gazing at him with lust in her eyes. He wasted no more time, hastily removing his trousers and positioning his hardened cock at her soaked entrance. With one motion he entered her fully, and very nearly spilled right than and there. She felt unbelievably good and it had been so long since Ygritte. After taking a moment to gather his wits he slowly began to pump his cock in and out of her sex. She pulled him down into a kiss as he laboured within her tight confines. As much as he wanted to last forever, he felt his release nearing.

“I’m close.” He said, in between kisses.

“Inside me.” She insisted. He did as she bid and shot his seed deep within her, collapsing down beside her as they struggled for breath. “That was incredible.” She said after a few awkward moments of laying beside one another.

“Aye.” He agreed.

“Can I confess something?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said.

“I was looking for you when I went into the crypts, the giant red haired man mentioned you were there.” She said with a blush.

“So it was just some ploy to get into my trousers?” He asked in jest. 

“Yes.” She confessed.

“Well it worked.” He said. “And I’m not done with you yet My Lady.” He pulled her up onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind.

——————————————————————————

Daenerys 

How was one supposed to spend there last night alive? She certainly had no idea how to spend hers. Some were drinking, some fucking, she doubted many were sleeping, and she was standing alone atop the battlements, the cold winds freezing even her fiery blood. She couldn’t help but feel as if she was wasting her last moments, but another part of her felt content to just stand there and wait for death. 

“There you are Khaleesi.” The gruff northern voice of Ser Jorah said from behind her, giving her a fright. “What are you doing out here in the cold?”

“I’m not really sure.” She confessed. “Why are you here my friend?”

“I was searching for you Khaleesi.” He answered. “I had not seen you for some time and I don’t like leaving you alone here.”

“I’m never alone.” She said, gesturing to her two unsullied guards watching from a few feet away. “I hope you haven’t wasted all night searching for me.”

“Of course not.” He said. “It’s only around midnight.”

“It’s funny isn’t it, you ponder what you would do if knew a night was your last, and than that night comes and you have no idea what to do.” She mused.

“You speak as if our deaths are a foregone conclusion.” He said. “We may survive this yet.”

“Your not normally one for optimism.” She pointed out.

“Than I survived greyscale.” He counted. “Don’t lose hope my queen, we have amassed quite a force now that Greyjoy and the Kingslayer have arrived.”

“Without the Lannister army.” She said angrily. 

“Better than nothing.” He said. “We still have two dragons, unsullied, Dothraki, Bran Stark. We are not without a chance.”

“I suppose not.” She conceded. “Jorah perhaps we should step inside and....”

“The Mother of Dragons, what a pleasant surprise.” She turned to see Euron Greyjoy stepping out of the shadows, he had arrived late to Winterfell but he had come.

“Greyjoy.” She greeted. “Enjoying your last night alive?”

“Oh very much so.” Euron said. “How about you Breaker of Chains?”

“It’s been rather dull.” She admitted.

“I was hoping for a word with you.” The Greyjoy captain said.

“Than speak.” She said.

“Alone.” Euron said, gesturing to Jorah.

“If you think...” Jorah began.

“It’s alright Jorah.” She said, the knight looked at her pleadingly. “Get some rest.” Jorah wanted to argue but he didn’t, he did as he was bid. “Well?”

“Follow me.” Euron said. “There’s something you should see.” She sighed but did as he wanted, following him through the castle. They walked in silence until they reached the Godswood, which had been prepared for the coming battle but was seemingly empty. Or so she thought, when they came upon the large Heart Tree they found Bran Stark, eyes white as he stared into the distance. 

“Why are we here?” She asked.

“I thought we would be alone.” He said, waving his hand in front of Brans eyes getting no response. “Perhaps we are?”

“Is he having one of his visions?” She pondered.

“I don’t believe so.” Euron said. 

“Why are we here?” She asked again.

“So we could be alone.” He answered. “So we could spend our last night as we were supposed to, as man and woman.” She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“You really are insane.” She said.

“What’s insane about it?” He asked. “Do you not wish to enjoy your last night?”

“Not with a man like you?” She said.

“There are no men like me.” He said with a grin. “I’m the finest captain the world has ever seen, I’ve sailed into the ruins of Old Valyria and lived to tell the tale, I burned the Lannister fleet and started the Greyjoy rebellion and now I’m the king of the Iron Islands.”

“Your a madmen and a usurper.” She replied.

“My niece has turned you against me I see.” He said. “I did not steal her crown, I was chosen by my people. Just like your friend Jon Snow, and yet he is not called usurper for stealing his sisters crown? Doesn’t seem fair.”

“You are hardly Jon Snow.” She said. 

“True.” He conceded. “He is a great man, and it seems he is our only hope in this fight.” What did he mean by that? “But enough about Snow, will you indulge me Your Grace?” His uncovered eye peering into her soul.

“Why would I lower myself to that?” She asked, averting her gaze.

“Lower yourself? Who better than a king to satisfy a Queens lust?” He asked. “Besides, what have you to lose?”

“My dignity.” She said, though her strength was waning.

“We will more than likely die come morning.” He said, stepping closer to her. “What good is your dignity than?” 

“A fair point.” She concedes, there faces but a few inches apart.

“Give yourself to me this night, and you will forget all about your dignity.” He said. She pressed her lips to his in a forceful kiss as he took her into his arms. “Say your mine.”

“I’m yours.” She said, his hands roamed her body as there tongues danced. It was too cold to undress completely but he somehow managed to free her breasts from her dress and furs. He immediately began sucking on her tits as she reached into his breeches and grasped his hardened cock. It was bigger than she remembered Drogo’s being and it was certainly bigger than Daario’s. His mouth never left her tits as he backed her up into the Heart Tree. He pulled his cock free from his trousers and she pulled up her skirts as much as she could. 

“Fuck.” He grunted as he pushed up into her, she couldn’t help but cry out herself. “Your tight, and impossibly warm.”

“I’m a dragon.” She replied, taking his lips once more in a kiss as he began fucking her against the ancient tree. “Gods that’s good.” She said as his lengthy cock reached places no one else had found. He pounded into her with powerful strokes, each reaching the mouth of her womb before withdrawing. It wasn’t long before she reached her peak and pleasure flooded her body as her screams of pleasure filled the godswood. She was lost in a pleasure she had never known before, but she still had her senses. “Not inside me.” She murmured when she felt him become more erratic. “Not inside me.” She said more forcefully as he did no acknowledge her the first time. Still he said nothing. He began murmuring something incoherent as he continued to thrust up into her. “Euron.” She tried to push at his chest but it was no good. His murmuring became more akin to a chant, the language one she couldn’t understand. “Greyjoy if you...” but her words never came as an intense warmth filled her womb. Euron collapsed down off of her breathless as she slumped down against the tree. The krakens seed flooded from her folds, she looked up to see Bran Stark gazing at her emotionlessly.

“What have you done?” The crippled Lord asks.


End file.
